


淫纹

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 就是亮粉色的淫纹
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

但丁是被热醒的。  
准确来说，应该是烫，仿佛从内部流出了地心深处的岩浆，比成为真魔人更滚烫，他睁开眼，在红墓市已经逐渐转凉的天气中这样的热度实在不同寻常。  
身为半魔不会为发烧之类的疾病而感到困扰，但丁想不到是什么原因，他只看到黑暗中有红色的痕迹在发光。  
在自己身体的表面，下腹处，仿若爱心形状的印记。  
从那个印记底部发出的温度，伸手按上那片皮肤，腹肌轮廓比年轻时更浅，被披萨和圣代养出一点(也许不止一点)的薄薄脂肪层下面，热度就从那里不断涌出来，几乎就这样把他的下半身烧坏，又顺着神经窜进大脑，脊髓液因此变得混浊让整个人发昏。  
他需要点什么东西。  
但是他不知道到底是什么。  
“维……维吉尔……”  
不自觉喊出了同居人的名字，然而对方现在并不在这里。  
一个需要出门的委托，当时的但丁躺在维吉尔腿上陷在半凉的秋日空气里，脸上盖着不知道翻过多少遍的杂志。  
他想说拒绝，然而维吉尔却按住他的脑袋，将两根手指戳进他的口腔，拉住那条要说话的灵巧舌头，接着但丁就听见他老哥应下了这个任务。  
“如果你需要我提醒你我们已经一天没有热水……”  
但丁马上咬住他的手指，捂住耳朵示意对方不需要再说下去。  
维吉尔就是有这样的力量，明明是在陈述一件事，但总让人觉得他在说“愚蠢，但丁。”  
幸好莫里森早在之前几个月就搞清楚了两兄弟的相处模式，啊，是的，亲密关系也知道，不会有人看了两个人的样子还觉得他们只是普通兄弟情。  
看事务所二楼但丁卧室里那张花了不少钱新置足够容纳两个成年男人的大床就知道。  
没有哪一对已经步入中年的兄弟还愿意一直睡在一起，除非——除非他们真的很穷，但是很穷的人会买一对超柔软的鸭绒枕头吗？  
距离醒过来不过几分钟时间，但丁身上的汗已经湿了身下床单，小腹处的痕迹，或者说纹身随着呼吸的频率发光，连带会阴下方经常被操的小口也流出了清液，仿若失禁。  
他从来没这样疯狂出水过，即使记忆里生下巨大受精卵的那回也没有，肠道本不该这样，明明只有在真魔人的时候他才会有阴道，才会潮吹，但现在下半身早就不受意志控制，在屁股底下的那部分床单已经彻底湿透，连带浸润底下的床垫。  
但丁想合拢双腿，臀部皮肤因为摩擦接触的瞬间就带得那些水液发出粘腻声音，如果维吉尔在这里，大概会背着光发出冷笑。  
他会说出讥讽的话语。  
而自己会因为那些话变得更烫更柔软，整个人彻底融化下去，任由自己魔王般冷酷的哥哥……好吧他的确是魔王，将尺寸超标的阴茎捅进他的甬道中。  
在多年前就老老实实记住大小的肠肉会痉挛着，在几秒钟的疼痛过后会拼命缠上去吮吸住维吉尔的阴茎，以为用这样的方式可以阻挡身体继续被破开。  
“但丁……”  
维吉尔在他耳边这样说。  
好吧好吧，他抵挡不了这个。  
即使现在维吉尔不在这里，只是记忆里对方的声音，因为回忆过无数次，听过无数次，过于鲜烈明显直冲脑神经，早就被烫得起立的阴茎溅出精液，沾在下腹的纹身上。  
如果但丁的魔人生理学学得够好，又或者维吉尔在这里，那么他就能知道这个东西叫做淫纹，而这个位置正好在他魔人化状态下的生殖腔处。  
因为和固定的交尾者维持着高频率的交配次数，曾经受孕过的恶魔母体已经准备好了新一轮受孕，作为信号的就是浮现在下腹的淫纹。如果以人类的常识来看的确有点匪夷所思，但他本来也不算人类。  
生殖腔渴望疼痛，渴望精液，渴望填满，渴望被卵占据，牢牢卡在里面，把紧缩的生殖腔强行撑开，吸收母体父体的魔力受精，最终撑开但丁的肚皮孕育新的生命。  
这一切但丁都不知道，他唯一能感知的是身体出问题，体内的火焰要把自己烧死。  
艳红的舌尖搭在唇边，从喉咙口冒出的热气几乎喷出实质性的火焰，魔人的角质覆盖在皮肤上，又迅速褪下去，只留下最下面护在裆部的甲胄。  
挺立的阴茎也被收进去，唯一能够发泄的地方彻底堵住。  
那里本该有能够伸出鸡巴的缝隙，但现在拿着钥匙的人不在，小范围的魔人化只是花了无用的力气，带来更多的折磨。  
淫纹越发明亮。  
但丁本该把自己的阴茎暴露在空气里，靠手活来达到高潮，现在只能触碰自己硬质的甲壳，总是挠不到里面的痛痒让他几乎想要再次用剑捅穿自己，就在这个位置，把勃动的生殖腔搞成一团糟，将作乱的荷尔蒙与内脏一并拖出体外，接着维吉尔就会因为床单上干涸的鲜血而暴怒，幻影剑准确无误穿过他的喉咙将他钉在地上，他的哥哥会给他一如既往的疼痛与爱。  
又或者……又或者稍微温情一些，维吉尔会斥责他的小弟弟愚蠢的自伤行为，用手指去按压诱哄他打开那块甲壳，露出里面柔软湿润的窄缝，他会用握刀的手毫不留情扯出阴茎，接着对准下面的甬道直接送进去自己的性器，过大的，甚至带着倒刺的恶魔鸡巴会扯出他的穴肉，每一次狠撞进去，巨大的伞状龟头刺进软糯紧缩的生殖腔口，抽出的时候几乎都要把给那可怜的东西给拖出来。  
这些想象都太过了，甚至有一些根本在现实里都没有发生过。  
可是因为这个，但丁挺起身体，腰部两侧的肌肉绷紧，本来就饱胀的奶子上那被揉得烂熟紫红的乳头挺立，被甲胄堵住的淫液随着动作在体内咕啾咕啾作响，几乎要全部倒灌进来把但丁的小腹撑起。  
维吉尔，维吉尔。  
维吉，维吉。  
哥哥……  
他迎来了第一波高潮，生殖腔痛痒得几乎扭曲，从小口喷出大量热液，被堵住回流，但丁只能抬高自己的屁股，成为高潮被活生生堵住的可怜婊子。  
只是翻身接触摩擦到床单都能让但丁更痛苦，腹部的淫纹不甘心地缓慢扩散，想要缠满但丁的全身，让他变成一个没有性就活不下去的原始恶魔。  
他拼命打开双腿，用坚硬的甲壳去摩擦床单，将被子夹在双腿之间拉动，胡乱摇头哭叫，魔人化来了又去，那里就是没有消失。  
直到熟悉的魔力突然出现，他腹部的燥热停顿一瞬，接着又以奔涌岩浆的气势流淌全身。  
维吉尔回来了。  
  



	2. 男人长x天下第一

普通的，棉质内裤。  
在超市打折的时候能以非常实惠的价格买上两打，放在衣柜里作为消耗品使用，舒适透气，如果一定要找出什么缺点，只是不那么有弹性而已。  
但是又不是青春期的少年，哪里会突然发育。  
从魔界归来的半魔双子撞上了正在打扫事务所的尼禄，短发小伙抓了好几下自己后脑勺的头发，憋了半天总算挤出一句欢迎回家。  
但丁意图去摸大侄子的头发，告诉他做得很棒，却被青年避过“我不是小孩子。”  
言下之意是但丁没必要像哄小孩一样来夸奖他。  
既然事务所的主人已经回来，那么尼禄也没必要一直待在这里，但丁再三申明他可以住在二楼另一个房间，可尼禄说“姬莉叶那边也需要帮忙。”  
即使缺少了父爱母爱，同样成长成一个好孩子。  
临走前尼禄还特意嘱咐“不要再打……”似乎发现这件事不太可能实现，于是半途改口“要打架就出去打！别再想搞事！”  
后半句显然针对自己突然冒出来的父亲维吉尔说的。  
“放心吧放心吧，kid，我累了。”  
传奇恶魔猎人这么回答，一屁股坐在沙发上敞开双腿，“我现在只想来一份披萨和圣代。”  
他和维吉尔一同分享了加双倍芝士培根热气腾腾的新鲜披萨，原本但丁还担心自己远离人类生活的哥哥会拒绝垃圾食品这个选择并且掏出一堆红魂石塞进嘴里，现在看起来他似乎接受良好。  
至于餐后甜点的草莓圣代被但丁一个人消灭了，维吉尔去洗了个澡，勤勤恳恳的佛杜纳小伙按时缴纳水电费，热水从莲蓬头落下，洗去魔界的灰尘血液，那些污浊随着流水混进下水道，消失干净。  
腰间围浴巾的维吉尔似乎对眼睛造成了冲击，但丁瞧着自己的哥哥抬起手将还湿淋淋的额发抹向后面，脑袋已经开始浮现接下来需要购买的东西。  
事务所多了一个人，一个同居者，一个和自己有血缘关系的人，那么就需要更多的消耗品，衣物，鞋子，书本，书架，钢笔，新的大床。  
啊，当然，维吉尔不一定要和自己睡在一起。  
但是对方只问他“你刚刚答应了尼禄他可以随时回来。”  
是的，但丁向尼禄保证，他可以随时回到事务所，回到这个家。  
那么上面的房间有一个将属于尼禄，他不可能将自己的房间让出去，也不觉得维吉尔愿意将就躺在沙发里挤。  
那么就一定需要坚固又舒适的双人床。  
维吉尔将自己的小弟弟扣在怀里，同样的沐浴露洗发水的香精味，像多年以前，他总是这样抱着但丁。  
天气并不算凉爽。  
但丁现在不再是柔软奶香的幼童，但维吉尔仍旧强硬不肯松手，直到对方沉沉睡过去，他才合眼。  
  
  
但丁觉得不对劲。  
不，他不是指维吉尔不睡在他旁边这件事，几个星期以来已经习惯了对方的规律的作息，而且收敛了魔王外表的哥哥还会在做完早饭之后慢慢踱上楼梯叫醒但丁。  
如果叫不醒就会捏住但丁的鼻子。  
毕竟用幻影剑只是徒增购买新床单被罩的钱，所以维吉尔寻找了新的叫醒方法并且非常有用。  
即使但丁张开嘴呼吸，也会被强行扯住舌头或者手指抵住喉咙，非要让他口水直流睁开眼睛才作罢。  
实际上还是魔王做派。  
他掀开被子去摸自己的不对劲的源头，摸到了奇怪的东西——屁股肉上被内裤边勒出的一道痕迹。  
这太奇怪了，传奇恶魔猎人想，他买的内裤向来码数正好，从来没有遇到过这种情况，年少时虽然有段时间的确过于轻狂，但遭了同样年轻的哥哥刻骨铭心的教训之后他有老老实实把内裤好好套上。  
不应该，这种东西。  
半魔人的体质让这种痕迹只会存在一会，但也毫无疑问在告诉但丁有什么东西改变了。  
向来也不敲门，也没必要敲二人共同房间的门的维吉尔看到了但丁傻乎乎伸手去摸自己屁股被内裤边缘勒出凸起的一点肉。  
承认吧，但丁，你就是胖了。  
但丁觉得维吉尔的眼神是这么表示的。  
事务所增加了一个人虽然意味着双倍的开销，但与此同时增加的还有任务的完成数量，账目上终于有所剩余的数字，以及固定被允许吃披萨和草莓圣代的日子。  
也许双倍芝士的披萨对于半魔人的身体来说太多了，也有可能是维吉尔被抢走的圣代的报复。  
总之，他胖了，应该。  
所以并没有缩水的弹性较差的棉质内裤终于在今天发了脾气，给他弄了一圈尴尬的肉乎乎的凸起。  
“既然醒了就起来，还是说……你在等什么？”  
兄长颜色更浅一些的眼睛打量了他全身，视线犹如实质缓慢爬过每一寸看得见，或者看不见的地方，早已熟悉触碰的身体违背了主人意志。  
但丁注视着维吉尔靠近，他毫不犹豫将手掌插到自己弟弟的两腿中间，将那点缩上腿根的布料给拨开，轻轻两下就捻出不少汁液。  
  
高高翘起的阴茎湿淋淋甩了不少液体下来，但比起在下方已经黏糊糊的缝隙来说又显得没有那么惊人。  
在但丁挺立的阴茎下方，原本应该是会阴的地方，那里存在着一套完整的女性器官，这里曾经诞生过新生命，夹杂着无可奈何的疼痛与血迹。  
可现在不同了。  
维吉尔长年握刀，以至于再怎么修复都留下些硬茧的手掌会擦过最上面的龟头，修剪得当的指甲戳进张开的马眼中，以细微的疼痛榨取但丁的体液。  
接着又一路向下。  
毫不犹豫揉弄小阴唇，在但丁发出猝不及防的吸气声后掐住因为快感而稍微勃起的阴蒂，或者用两根手指夹住，往外拉扯又突然松手，重复几次之后被折磨得又红又肿的阴蒂可怜兮兮地歪像一边，看起来好像还有点发肿。  
猛然送入手指，年少就把但丁的敏感点记了个遍的维吉尔轻易就能找到位置，只是几下没轻没重的刺戳按压就能把已经步入中年本该对性爱游刃有余的但丁指奸上高潮。  
突然绷紧腰往前挺，从阴道口涌出不少液体，打湿下身大片床单，多次重复之后甚至能渗透进下面的床垫，在干涸之后散发隐秘的荷尔蒙气味。  
但丁把头偏向一边，散乱的银发沾上他的汗水，有些不甘心的黏在脸上，很快被沾了潮吹液的手指给拔到一边。  
实际上，被脂肪影响的不止是屁股，还有但丁的胸部，被玩到烂熟的乳头如果和皮质摩擦会直接触电，隔着衣服会稍微好一些，但是他似乎也没办法轻松穿上在衣柜角落里挂着的装饰繁复或者太紧的大衣。  
如果但丁愿意，他甚至能托起自己的乳肉，送到哥哥口中，锋利的牙齿直接咬住乳头，没了乳汁分泌闭合的奶孔被挤开，疼痛直接压在上面，但丁往后靠回去，大腿内侧肌肉抽搐着，喷出精液或者阴蒂高潮。  
两套完整的器官让但丁的高潮来得太快太急，维吉尔还没有插入，他就已经吐出舌头搭在唇边，被尝过他味道的哥哥咬进嘴里。  
没等他缓过神来，维吉尔坚硬的阴茎就给了他教训——不要在做爱的时候发呆。  
磨过阴道，毫不留情直捣黄龙，脊背上的尾巴试探性沾了被挤出来的液体，也满足了下面的洞，死命按压着离前列腺最近的地方，几乎要用尾巴尖直接戳过去，刺穿可怜的腺体，让但丁在极度疼痛中抖个不停。  
比年轻时毫无章法的做爱更为成熟，敛去过于明显的锋芒的维吉尔实际上比过去更可怕，他知道什么时候停下来，放慢速度，好看到但丁更多丢脸的样子。  
他喜欢看但丁在高潮中猛然抓紧他的手臂，又在瞬间脱力松开，告诉他自己的弟弟现在到底有多爽。  
为了让自己好受点，但丁只能用力拉扯抱住自己的腿，强行把胯骨打开更多，几乎要抵上维吉尔的睾丸，彻底暴露出被操得嫣红沾满白沫的阴道口，好让维吉尔慢吞吞磨在子宫颈的阴茎快点进去地方。  
为了能同时共存两套器官，所以生得比较浅的子宫此时此刻遭了殃。  
但丁啊啊乱叫着以为自己的肚子被维吉尔巨大的肉棒给捅出一个洞，又或者前列腺真的被魔人尾巴给搞成了串烧，几乎要脱水似的喷涌体液，多汁的母体彻底迸开。  
龟头撞开了子宫口，本来这的确不太可能，但一方面的确是得天独厚，一方面的确是天赋异禀。  
被侵犯被吓到瑟缩的子宫紧紧箍住龟头，一口一口咬着不让它再进得更深，可是以前不可能，现在自然也不行，略小紧窄的子宫被撞得几乎变形，越来越多的部分一寸寸挤进去。  
熔岩的甲壳来了又去，但丁仰起脖颈，又无力垂下，眼睛逐渐上翻，只看得见炸裂快感的白光。  
他的哥哥也许想让他死在这里。  
耻毛将他胯下每一处都磨红，他实在难以射出什么，直到哥哥将精液射在里面才敷衍地流了点稀薄精水。  
那条内裤当然被扔掉了，包括其它的，因为已经不适合了。  
在包办了弟弟的饮食之后，残忍的哥哥决定连带这个也一起，包括内裤花色条纹等等。  
“你会需要的。”  
维吉尔把那一袋子洗干净的内裤收进内裤收纳盒里，可但丁总觉得有几条的码数实在太大了点。  
既不属于自己，也不属于维吉尔，当然更不可能是尼禄。  
后期肚子鼓起来显然不是脂肪的但丁总算后知后觉懂了哥哥的意思。  
以人类年龄来说的确是大龄产妇的但丁突然有些产前恐惧，不过这应该是另一个故事了。  



End file.
